


/taskkill

by doseki



Series: The New Grid: A Changed Game [4]
Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work may contain spoilers for Tron: Legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	/taskkill

/taskkill

In the real World, Alan Bradley was sitting in front of the dusty terminal.

Whatever the page from Clu had intended, Alan had helped _Flynn._ Not Clu. All he had to do was type in a single command. Eight letters. And that was it.

Alan looked at the computer screen. The cursor, a little white block, blinked incessantly at him.

He'd heard about the Grid from Flynn, years ago. He was there now, he knew. Tron had let him know about it.

So was Clu.

"...and Sam," Alan said aloud.

Damn. Sam was in there. He hoped whatever he did had not only helped Flynn, but Sam too.

He could only wait now. Such an old, outdated terminal. He could only wonder if the Grid had evolved as much as technology had, or if it was limited to what they'd been able to create in the 80s.

He chuckled to himself, imagining Sam's reaction. "He'd either find it limiting, or he'd find the bare bones incredibly freeing. I wonder which."

He knew all he could do now was watch and wait. And hope that Flynn - or Tron - would find a way to let him know what was going on.

The cursor continued to blink at him.

Then there was text.


End file.
